Living as an ordinary man
by Justme210
Summary: Captain Yamamoto's words were still echoing in his mind: "Captain Kuchiki you will spend the next 14 days like an ordinary man. I hope that this experience will help you to revise your behavior." Byakuya did not understand the old man's words. 'He's just crazy' the nobil man thought. The strange thing was that clan elders had agreed with him. Byakuya did not believe that he has so


Captain Yamamoto's words were still echoing in his mind: "Captain Kuchiki you will spend the next 14 days like an ordinary man. I hope that this experience will help you to revise your behavior."

Byakuya did not understand the old man's words. 'He's just crazy' the nobil man thought. The strange thing was that clan elders had agreed with him. Byakuya did not believe that he has something to learn from an existence so fragile and useless as a human.

Despite his personals opinions he obeyed and now he was in the livind world. Urahara greeted him in a good mood as usual, he even wanted to beat him friendly on his back, but Urahara was immediately taken of the killer look of the noble.

"I do not know what are your intentions, Urahara and I would prefer we finish this as quickly and to show me the place where I should live in the next 14 days."

"Oh, Byakuya-sama, you really know how to ruin the fun of an old man." the seller said moving his fan.

The seller addressing's mode and his ridiculous gesture made the captain to realize that actually it have already appeared several inconvenient. He spent only five minutes in the human world and he already wishes to return home.

"It's Captain Kuchiki for you and tell me what's the problem." his gaze was cold as ice maybe colder intimidating the host.

"Ehehe ... It looks like Yoruichi forgot to inform us of your coming and all the rooms are occupied so ..."

"In these conditions it will return back to Soul Society and I will inform the head captain about this unfortunate incident."

Byakuya wanted to leave but he stopped when Urahara touched his haori.

"I never said that you can not stay, just it has been a slight change of plans."

"Explain yourself."

"You'll live with Orihime Inoue. I think you met her. I think ..."

"Unacceptable." Captain interrupted him again. Urahara knew that discussion with the noble will be an unpleasant and that it will force his patience its limits. But he hopes that his surprise element will arrive as soon as possible to ease the pressure on his shoulders.

"Come on, Byakuya-sama. I can assure you that Inoue's presence is charming and .." few petals of the Senbonzakura have pierced his face causing him to bleed, but only superficially.

"As I communicated to the head captain. I personally do not agree with this decision, I believe it is even unnecessary. But an order from a superior is an order. In accepted the mission only with some terms but I see that they were not respected so I will get back. I can not say it was a pleasure to see you again, but I can guarantee that if will call me Byakuya-sama once more those superficial wounds will be your last worry. "

Urahara gulped being aware that the noble's threats were real noble. In spite of that he had to make him stay. He hated to be indebted to the old captain, but a debt was a debt.

Urahara thought that maybe if he will use a kidou he will be able to keep him away from the Sekaimon, but it will probably be difficult because both men were masters of this art.

Before a fight between could take place the seller heard the bells announcing the arrival of his guest.

"Sorry, Urahara-san. I did not want to make you wait, but some hollows came in my way and I needed to .."

The seller interrupted her offering a hug.

"Do not worry, Orihime-chan. You're just in time. Bya ..." Urahara swallowed again seeing the noble gaze was suddenly turned in his direction probably wanting to put his threats into practice. "Captain Kuchiki had just arrived and he was delighted that he can spend more time in the company of a woman so lovely." The seller breathed easier when Byakuya's gaze returned to normal, and Orihime blushed amazed by the man sweets words.

"I feel flattered, Urahara-san, but why is it captain Kuchiki in human world? Did something important happen?"

"All at their time, Orihime-chan, all at their time." he said tapping her gently on her head. "Well now that you've met my job is done. Orihime-chan if you want to know more details about this you could ask Captain Kuchiki. I'm sure you will understand perfectly. I have to go now, good luck."

The seller disappeared before he would communicate more to the teen. Orihime did not know exactly what happened. Urahara just said to her that it's a matter of life and death and that he will remain forever indebted her if she will host Byakuya for just a few days.

The seller hung when the girl agreed to host him forgetting to tell her the rest of details like now. Orihime felt intimidated by the captain's presence. She did not know much about him, but she knew that he's a person not very sociable. But always the presence of a captain is never a good sign. The orange haired girl chose to give up to ask him the purpose of his visit.

"I guess there is just us." the girl said laughing nervously and scratching his neck. "I think you're tired after your trip. Do you want to go straight to my apartment to get settled or do you have other plans to solve?"

Byakuya didn't say something few seconds analyzing his options. It was unacceptable for him to be alone with a woman who was not Hisana. Althought many years passed after her death he still remained faithful to her.

To return of the Soul Society would not even be an option because he will likely be forced to come back again and again to return to live with this teenager.

So ultimately he did not have much choice but to accept the old captain and the elderly's game.

"No, thank you. I would be grateful if you could drive me to your place."

Orihime smiled at hom sweet, despite the fact that the captain maintained a cold attitude around her. The noble followed when she moved herself to the exit of the store.

It had already 200 or more years since the captain had not been forced to use a gigai. It seems like even after so many years he could not escape of the unpleasant sensation which it offered.

The disturbing noise of the city it also caused troubles to him. Orihime has already apologized several times for the inconveniences that he felt although it was not her fault. For Byakuya she was just a strange existence.

After a long journey about 10 minutes they finally reached at her apartment. The noble stopped a few seconds after that he analyzed her apartment. It was quite simple, without too many modernist elements.

There were not many items and it looks like it was quite tidy. Finally he was pleased with the conditions that she could offer.

After having ensured herself that the door was properly closed and that Byakuya was accommodated in the living room she went into the kitchen to prepare a few cups of tea.

The girl was aware that she will probably unable to satistfy the guest's preferences, but she tried to handle it as best as she could. The captain was looking at her with the corners of his eyes her gestures.

As he suspected the girl was quite clumsy, yet she was fully determinated to try to make someone feel like home. Her gestures made him to remember of Hisana and the first time when they met.

He was hurt, and she was offered to treat his wounds. She was so careless with handling the tires, but when she approached to his body she behaved with so much professionalism as if she were a real doctor.

Byakuya removed his memories when he saw the young placing a tray with a porcelain service before him pouring some tea into his cup.

"I hope you like it. I'm sure that it probably does not compare with conditions with what you are usually served and I'm not even sure if it's on your taste, ie .." The girl has simply swallowed her words when he saw him taking a sip from the cup.

She did not think that he would do that. She thought that he may be screaming at her and he will to her order to make it again or maybe he will threaten her life with the Senbonzakura. His eyes sparkled when he felt the test of the liquid.

He somewhat recognized the tea flower. Hisana also prepared this kind of tea a few times, but he was not allowed ever to serve it at the residence because it was not good enough for the refined taste of the elders.

Orihime was looking at him seeing him taking more and more sips until the cup was empty. He stared at the empty cup a few seconds, then Orihime refilled it.

Byakuya looked at her somewhat surprised, like he did not understand her gesture. The girl smiled just as warm she did when she saw him again probably an hour now putting the kettle on its original position.

"I'm really glad that you like it. I thought maybe the chamomile tea is too simplistic for your taste. That is probably ..."

"It's fine." He assured her making her to interrupt her speech.

"How's Kuchiki-san?" She asked when she saw that tea flavor seemed to put him again on thoughts.

"Rukia is good. She's in a mission. It's just a patrol. There's nothing dangerous. Perhaps she's already back at the Kuchiki's residence."

"... I guess she was sad to learn of your departure, I imagined that she would want to accompany you."

"She dis not know about this. I was informed that I must do a visit to the world of living only after she had left. Anyway I left her a letter at Renji in which I told her the significance and the duration of my departure."

"You're a good brother." She said blushing a little. Byakuya was surprised to see familiarity with the girl behaves around him and that she easily manages to penetrate his soul, so he decided to distance himself from her as quickly as possible.

"I have to retire now. Can you show me where is the bathroom ?"

"A ... of course." the girl said after what she abandoned her cup on the table and he leaded him in the direction of the toilet. "If you want to take a bath let me know. I have a little problem with the installation, so I will give you turn on the water."

"It's no need. I'll deal with this inconvenience." The man said entering into the room and closing the door before the girl that could say something else. His attitude was quite barbaric, but he had to distance himself from her. The longer he sat beside her and he began to see Hisana in her place.

Byakuia gave his hiori and yukata down remaining just in his boxers, then he decided that it is time to give way to water. The instalation was not too complex it resembled with that of Kuchiki's residence.

The noble twisted the tap waiting the water to flow but nothing happened. He twisted again and he waited others few seconds but nothing. He repeated the process five times, then he angry twisted it powerful.

It appears that the twisted it too because the valve was soon broken and hot water flowing directly on his chest. He cursed when his body moved against his will. 'Fucking gigai' he said to himself and making a mental note to kill Urahara because he dared to offer something of bad quality.

"Oh, kami. Are you okay?" The captain eyes turnined into the direction of the sound. All that he could seen was a wet Orihime using a key to repair the damage that he caused. It's true that it is the first time in his life when he met a woman capable of such a thing and he could declare himself pleasantly surprised.

Once everything was in its place Orihime wiped her face, then he turned her gaze towards him. Byakuya was apparently only in boxers showing his perfect skin and the muscled of his well down abdomen.

Orihime could not help herself to not blush, though she was feeling somewhat guilty. His gaze seemed somewhat nervous so the girl closed her eyes waiting to hear his reproaches.


End file.
